User blog:Baconski/Burger King: The Prologue
I left my house at 6:27(PM) and got home around roughly 8:46(AM) the next day. I was tired, in a bad mood, and slept in for the whole day, only getting up to grab food every once in a while. This is in large part due to how I had to get fuel for my motorcycle and due to a certain mishap. That mishap was me being locked in a Burger King with the lights out overnight. It was without a doubt the worst thing to happen to me in several weeks. I think it would be best for me to recap everything that happened. … I left home around 6:27(PM) on my motorcycle, due to the fact that I had to attend a meeting which, for some reason, was at 7:00(PM). This went on ‘till 8:20(PM). As I leave the college grounds, I start to get hunger. I don’t want to waste my time at a nice restaurant where you can sit down and eat; I had to go to a fast-food joint. And the closest one with food I can actually bear to eat was a Burger King. I made it over there in ten minutes. Around this time, I realized that my ‘cycle was low on fuel, so I had to stop at a gas station on the way back to my house. It wasn’t until I actually got over there that I discovered that the joint didn’t have a Drive-thru and was the only place with food I could actually bear to eat. I had a good reason to start acting slightly hostile. I park my motorcycle outside the joint and walk inside. Barring myself, there were five people in the main room, two of which were behind the counter in uniforms. I went up, paid for and placed my order, sat down, and waited. I overheard two teenagers who sat together across the room from me. It was on some kind of subject about an “SF” which quickly shifted into one of them talking about how cheese can give you lucid dreams, using a bagel as a reference. I tuned out after a while, because I didn’t want my perception of reality by two teens talking about whatever deluded nonsense they have discovered in World of Warcraft, let alone right now. I got my food around 8:57(PM), the two teenagers left at that time. It took me five minutes to eat my food, but I began to feel drowsy two minutes later. I blacked out immediately. I woke up in the men’s restroom, sprawled on the floor in front of the sinks. I’m going to take a guess and say that I hit my head on one of the sinks if one of the broken lenses on my glasses were anything to go by. My watch read 12:01(AM), and I was seriously furious that nobody entered the men’s restroom and discovered me lying about. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, literally the moment I get back up on my feet, the lights of the building turn off. All of them. At least my phone had a flashlight on it, I didn’t want to trip on something in the dark or walk into a wall. With my light guiding me, I open up the bathroom door and enter the now dark parlor, completely void of any person. I felt aggravated the whole time, but there was this weird sense that lingered, and I didn’t know what it was. As I reached the main entrance, I put my hand on the door and pushed on it. A Silent Hill-esque pop-up tells me that the lock is broken and that I can’t open the door. Have a seriously lost it THAT quickly that I see a video game pop-up in real life as I try to leave a building. It was even a glass door! I tried to break it, knowing what that will bring me, and it didn’t even work! I then hear something move behind me, and I turn around quickly. Nothing. Nothing was there. That undeterminable feeling, which I now know as paranoia, began to level my frustration. “Do you get Frostbite if something uses Ice Fang on you?” I jumped. I knew for certain that I wasn’t alone. I couldn’t recognize the voice though, it was completely distorted. “I NEED HEALING.” That voice sounded even more distorted to the first. “sit e” I didn’t know what was worse, the fact that I was locked in, or that I heard three different completely distorted voices. This only worsened when I looked outside of the building and THEY came into view. Three figures, all lacking color and floating a solid foot of the ground were hovering towards the building. The left one being a computer screen with static that had wires made of (what I think is) bacon dangling out from the bottom of the screen. The one in the center was some kind of dog with polygonal wings that had gems encrusted into them. The one on the right looked like a lengthy man with a nose that could rival Pinocchio. “Professional Gamers.” The one on the left said. “you are not a tropius” The one in the middle said. “all that just looks like a math page” said the one on the right. I began to back away from the door as those…things got closer. My fear only worsened when I saw those things phase through the front entrance and slowly hover towards me. I check my watch for the time. 12:15(AM). It was all clear to me: I wouldn’t be leaving the building until dawn. Thus, my survival inside a Burger King with the lights off began. TBC…? (I don’t know) Category:Blog posts Category:Joke